


Fall apart on me

by breezyjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezyjun/pseuds/breezyjun
Summary: Wonwoo doesn’t like when people touch what’s his.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Fall apart on me

**Author's Note:**

> hello this was entirely spontaneous and based off of [this tweet ](https://twitter.com/thicckyeom/status/1328382461525454849?s=21)
> 
> i hope you enjoy it

The tone was set as it always was, soft jazz playing throughout the high rise casino, old pensioners stuck gambling their lives away as rich young bachelors grasped for the top spots. 

Wonwoo was never really into that, he liked the slowness of it all, taking his time, but that didn’t mean he was necessarily all that patient. 

He was toying with his whiskey glass in one hand when he saw it. 

Seokmin, of course. He was at the bar, not uncommon for him, but when Wonwoo eyed the way his rival’s hand stroked subtly along his property, he didn’t like it. Seokmin had always been oblivious to advances, his doe eyes shining at anyone who would pay him the slightest bit of attention, because that’s just who he was. 

It was almost a challenge for Wonwoo, keeping his plaything to himself. So, even if he didn’t mean it, Seokmin needed to be taught a lesson. 

Wonwoo let the scene play out, interested to see just how far his rival would go. His gaze was steel, the anger bubbling in his chest only motivating him to keep watching, for now. The man’s hand was far too playful, dancing across Seokmin’s skin who seemed to be none the wiser, enthusiastically nodding along to whatever that guy was saying. 

His gaze was only pulled away when the dealer looked at him expectantly, “Sir?” 

“All in on black.” He said, not really analysing the game in front of him and instead wanting to focus on the situation, getting increasingly riled up. The dealer knew better than to say anything, spinning the roulette wheel as Wonwoo decided to get more comfortable. He shifted on the velvet chair he was sat on, spreading his legs and facing Seokmin who seemed to stay oblivious. 

He let his hand slowly graze his thigh, he didn’t care he was in public, full suit wanting to be dishevelled so desperately as he watched Seokmin just keep talking, smiling, laughing, touching. But by principle, Wonwoo was slow so he’d wait. His rival seemed to become aware of his presence before Seokmin, cold stare making him stumble on his words as the anger in Wonwoo’s gaze seeped through the air. 

“Sir, it landed on red.” The dealer called and that’s what made him snap. His chips were brushed aside to his opponent and without a word, he slammed his half-drunk whiskey on the table and got up to approach them. It was Seokmin’s fault he’d lost his money for the night and so, it was only fitting the younger give him a little back. 

He paced over to the bar, Seokmin’s eyes spreading into wide panic as he approached. But Wonwoo wouldn’t do anything to hurt Seokmin, of course not. Instead it was his rival who got the arm around the throat, Wonwoo’s lips travelling to his ear, “Stop fucking with my things, Kim.” He said, voice gruff. 

His rival wrestled out of his grasp, straightening his suit and glaring at him. But this was not the time for conflict, Wonwoo had more important lessons to be teaching. And so, without another word he was dragging Seokmin out of the main bar and into his private room in the floor above. He made sure that the man could watch as he took Seokmin’s hand into the elevator and instantly bit a warning mark into his shoulder with a devilish smirk. 

He kept an arm around Seokmin the whole time, as he approached the door he undid all his shirt buttons with the other hand. Seokmin’s big eyes raked his body, impressive six-pack protruding throughout the layers before they were even inside. It didn’t take long for them to reach the room, Wonwoo wasting now time in throwing the younger up against the door, hooking his fingers into his belt buckles and smashing their lips together. 

Seokmin let out a whine, squirming against the contact. “He was touching you. And I don’t like people touching my things without permission.” Wonwoo said, staring at Seokmin dead in the eyes to watch how he fell apart at his words. “We were just- We were-“ Seokmin struggled out as Wonwoo’s hand found it’s way down to palm his boyfriend through his jeans. 

“You were what, slut?” Wonwoo spat, becoming more impatient and trying to remove the younger’s suit. “Talking-“

Wonwoo stopped his assault for just a second, sickly sweet smile spreading across his lips. “But darling, objects don’t speak.” Seokmin was sure Wonwoo was the only person who could make him moan just with his words, his wide eyes just begging to be ruined. 

Becoming increasingly aware of the fact they were still technically in public, Wonwoo slapped the back of his thighs, indicating Seokmin to jump up so he could carry him into the room and swiftly onto their bed. Wonwoo kept him tight to his chest the whole time, throwing him onto the bed mercilessly when they arrived. “Colour?” 

“Green, holy fuck, green.” Seokmin said, trying to get his clothes of as fast as possible. But Wonwoo remembered, slow pace, good stamina so he stopped the boys squirming by pressing a hand to his chest. He used the other one to fold the messy suits agonisingly slowly, placing them on a large futon, letting his anger simmer for just that little bit longer. 

Once he was left in just a pair of expensive lace garters Wonwoo made him wear everywhere, Seokmin was desperately fighting the urge to touch himself or his boyfriend. “Good dolls are patient, they don’t move and they don’t whine, sit there like a brainless whore while I open you up and maybe I’ll be a bit forgiving.” Wonwoo said, finally approaching Seokmin’s half hard cock. He gave it a few quick strokes, loving the way it twitched in his hand for more. 

Wonwoo then grabbed the lube, Seokmin’s favourite vanilla scent. “I bet you’d love if he was here right now.” Wonwoo said, pouring generous amounts of lube around Seokmin’s hole and pressing the first finger in. “Mingyu watching you fall apart like this. Is that what you wanted when you spoke to him, if I wasn’t here would you be his slut?” Wonwoo probed adding a second finger. 

God he was so pissed, something about seeing the person who he’d fought with for years, gambling life savings away with that cocky asshole and then having him near his Seokmin like he owns him too? No. 

The thought only made Wonwoo pump his fingers in and out faster, “No- no, only for you, I’m yours, I’m your good boy, I’m-“ Seokmin was cut off with a yelp, he loved when Wonwoo was like this, letting himself be relentlessly fucked open. “Liar.” Was Wonwoo’s only response, hooking one of his fingers to catch Seokmin’s prostate, garnering a particularly high pitched moan. 

Okay, fuck slow. Wonwoo couldn’t get the image of Mingyu out his head, touching what was his, claiming Seokmin as his own and disassembling him on his big, stupid cock piece by piece. Okay, maybe Wonwoo shouldn’t have his thoughts going into that much detail. 

“Almost ready doll?” Wonwoo asked, “I’m not going to be nice, you don’t deserve it.” 

“I don’t care, I’m ready, I’m ready just please, use me.” Seokmin was thrashing against Wonwoos fingers, the last part coming out as barely a whisper. A calculated hand on his hip stopped him from being able to move or fuck up into the air like his neglected cock begged for but despite Seokmin’s exterior innocence, he lived for the pain, the tears, the restraint that all made him sick to the stomach with lust. 

“Condom?” 

“No we’re both clean, want to feel you.” Seokmin begged. Wonwoo just groaned, stroking himself to full hardness and spreading Seokmin’s legs, his back pressed against the bed and their eyes locked so Wonwoo could watch every little moment of Seokmin falling apart. 

He lined up, biting his lip and pushing in. “Fuck-“ Seokmin let out a choked out sob, small tears forming in his eyes. “Colour?” Wonwoo asked again after Seokmin’s breathing adjusted. “Green.” 

That’s all Wonwoo needed to hear, thrusting up into his boyfriend sharply, inducing a drawn out cry. Wonwoo held himself there for a second before setting a relentless pace, maybe sometimes going slow wasn’t his forte. Seokmin was whining in time with his thrusts, letting out high pitched moans as their bodies rocked in tandem. 

Seokmin’s cock bounced on his chest and he couldn’t help but try and reach for it, a forceful hand intercepting him. “Who do you belong to?” Wonwoo asked, increasing his pace. “You, you fuck- please just let me- Wonwoo only you-“ Seokmin babbled out in a broken cry. Wonwoo let out another groan, releasing his grip as Seokmin’s hand flew to his dick, pumping it desperately. His prostate was being ravaged, every thrust brushing past it with purpose. “Gonna make you feel this for days, fill you up.” Wonwoo said between hoarse breaths. 

“Gonna- Wonwoo please- I’m-“ Seokmin breathed out but all he received was a hand on his mouth, “What did I say about objects not talking?” 

“Bad boys don’t get rewards, you either cum now and I use your slutty hole until I’m done or you keep fucking quiet and wait like a good boy, yeah?” Seokmin nodded frantically, releasing his grip on his cock and focusing on Wonwoos motion, the harsh sound of skin slapping on skin that definitely reverberated down into the casino. 

Wonwoo wanted Mingyu to hear it, it would wipe that cocky fucking grin off his face if he knew just how good Wonwoo could be. Every time Mingyu popped into his head, he became more unforgiving, switching their positions several times as Seokmin couldn’t hold it in any longer, thighs shaking as he came in thick strands all over his stomach. The sight made Wonwoo feral, using his blissed out body to chase his own release, repeating, ”Mine.” As he came inside Seokmin who writhed beneath him, letting our languid screams. 

He pulled out, watching his cum slowly drip out of Seokmin’s gasping hole. His. 

Seokmin just lay there as Wonwoo lovingly cleaned his thighs with a towel from the ensuite. He let out a gasp when he saw Wonwoo look into his bag, pulling out his favourite plug and smiling at the dainty silver object. There was a jewel at the end and Seokmin adored it, having no complaints when Wonwoo used his finger to push escaping cum back into his hole and plugging him up. 

He peppered light kisses across Seokmin’s stomach, “Stop you’ll make me hard again.” Seokmin complained, wide innocent eyes back on his face as if they never left. “Wouldn’t be so bad, want to keep you here forever, mine to use.” Wonwoo hummed into his skin. “Maybe then Mingyu wouldn’t try and take you from me.” He added bitterly. 

“He’s not going to do that Wonu,” Seokmin huffed, “I think you’re just jealous of him, you’d love to see what he’d do to me.” Seokmin teased, wiggling his ass to show off the sparkly plug. Wonwoo gritted his teeth, “Careful.” He warned, completely ready to go at it again if Seokmin was going to be a brat.

The younger just grinned, happily stretching out on the sheets before attempting to pick his suit up off the futon.

“Where’s my tie?” He asked a few minutes later, seeing it missing from the pile. 

“No ties, just this.” Wonwoo said, unbuttoning the top button Seokmin had just done up and two more for good measure then locking a thick black choker with a small silver hoop attached around his neck. Seokmin just watched as an additional chain was clicked onto it. “Since you can’t behave, Mingyu’s going to get to watch you all leashed up for me over an all or nothing game of poker, you in?” 

Seokmin nodded dumbly, it was going to be so embarrassing but blinded by Wonwoo’s mere presence he could do nothing but agree. “Mingyu can watch, no touching though.” 

“No touching.” Seokmin confirmed, soon being dragged by the neck down to the casino where the cocky rival awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 where wonwoo definitely doesn’t actually like the sound of mingyu ruining seok maybe???
> 
> ahh i hope it was okay, i’m not too experienced in PWP


End file.
